Among Friends
by A Spot of Bother
Summary: AU. It was Roxas's first time, and the sun was shining through the open blinds.


(A/N the first): For those on my alerts list, please don't kill me. I know this isn't the next chapter of _Waiting_, but every time I try to sit down and write, rabid plot bunnies attack. Viciously. It'll be up soon, I swear!

Disclaimer the first: I do not own these characters. Well, that's what the lawyers tell me, anyway...

Among Friends

Roxas stared at the ceiling, trying to order his thoughts. Axel had collapsed on top of him, his head pillowed on Roxas's chest as he fell into a light doze, his breath ghosting over Roxas's bare skin and making him shiver slightly. He wasn't sure what he'd expected when Axel had asked him to come over. He wasn't sure what he thought now.

For one thing, it was the middle of the day – the sun was barely past its apex, and the light was streaming through the open blinds. Axel had met him at the door with that nervous smirk he got when he wanted something but didn't know how to ask – and then he'd jumped him. Roxas didn't really mind; Axel had been bugging him about it for what seemed like forever, and at least with Axel, he knew the redhead wouldn't laugh if he made a complete ass of himself.

Well, yeah he would. But only in private.

"Hey, Axel."

No response from the drowsing redhead. Roxas poked at his friend's temple, rolling his eyes when Axel batted his hand away and nuzzled his stomach. "Axel, _get up_. Come on, get off me." Roxas continued to poke at the older boy until Axel pushed himself up with a groan. Shaking his head, Axel gazed at him blearily.

"What?"

"Get _off_," Roxas grumbled, scowling and pushing the redhead back onto the other end of the couch. Axel yawned widely and scratched at his temple, regarding Roxas with a half-lidded stare.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Roxas sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. Axel hoisted himself back up over the blond, eyeing him narrowly. "Ok, so I'm a little sore," Roxas admitted, turning his face away from Axel's prying gaze. Axel snorted softly before he sat back.

"I did try to tell you –" he began apologetically. Roxas cut him off with a groan.

"I said I was ready, ok? Don't worry about it." Axel huffed at him as he ran his hands through his hair.

"That was really your first time?" Roxas flushed and scowled at the grinning redhead, crossing his arms over his chest irritably.

"Why would I lie about something like that, moron?" Axel brought his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I was just asking," he muttered. Roxas let his head fall back against the couch's armrest.

"You're the only idiot I know who'd call someone up in the middle of the day like that," he groused. Axel threw his head back and laughed.

"You're the only idiot I know who'd come straight over, _especially_ when it's me calling."

"You could've let me get all the way in the door," Roxas mumbled, tossing a throw pillow at Axel's head. The redhead batted it away, smirking.

"Rox, I've been pestering you for _months_, now. Not even _my_ patience is limitless." Roxas snorted.

"Axel, you don't know the meaning of the word _restraint_," he grumbled. "What the hell makes you think you're a patient person?"

"Details," Axel scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. Ignoring Roxas's glare, he bent and retrieved his discarded t-shirt, stumbling slightly as he stood. "I'm gonna go take a shower – I'm all sticky and gross."

Roxas nodded distractedly as the redhead ambled out of the room, eyeing the bright DDR dance pads narrowly. He couldn't _believe_ Axel had dragged him away from his dorm for some stupid game. And he _especially_ couldn't believe the redhead had thoroughly kicked his ass at it.

"Hey."

Roxas raised an eyebrow as Axel stuck his head back into the room. "Lemme get cleaned up and I'll drive you back up to campus, all right?" Roxas frowned thoughtfully before he shook his head, a crooked grin spreading across his lips.

"You up for another round?" Axel's smirk was all the answer he needed.

* * *

(A/N the second): What? It's not my fault you pervs took that the way you did. XD Sorry, I know, it's a crackfic - I couldn't help myself. Actually inspired by an actual life event, too. I am, at best, a casual DDR player, so it is only recently that I've discovered something: in DDR, as in Guitar Hero, there's not a huge leap between beginner and basic modes. But the gap between basic and difficult is ridiculous - not matter how good you are at basic, you look like a complete idiot when you try to take that next step up. And crackfic is born. XD

Disclaimer the second: I don't own DDR (no, really).


End file.
